


Peter's Secret Talents

by That_Hippie_Chick



Series: Peter Parker is Talented [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hippie_Chick/pseuds/That_Hippie_Chick
Summary: Peter has many talents that go beyond school and Spider-Man.





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_for_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_for_me/gifts).



> Please tell me if you like this, because I may possibly write another fanfiction in this fandom if I get a good response. Also this was written in response to write these for me. https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306431/chapters/30454341 Go check out the other works.

Peter propped himself against the side of the windowsill with his headphones in singing along. He liked it. The sounds were drowned out by the blaring music. It helped him relax and for just a little bit make him forget about the world around him, which is hard to do when you have heightened senses due to your spider powers. He only softly sang along, because he would never be able to live it down if any of the Avengers found out.

Right now everyone was in the conference room talking about something that didn't concern Peter. He didn't expect them to be back for a while, and he thought that he had maybe another half hour to himself.

Someone gently tapped his shoulder. "Peter." Caught off guard, Peter, sprung at least a couple feet into the air. To look at Natasha with surprise. She had backed away in response to his sudden reaction.

"Geez!" Peter straightened himself out and regained his composure.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to come up to you like that, but we need you down in the training room." Peter's cheeks reddened she must have hear him, but at least she wasn't bringing it up. Peter was grateful for that.

Then as they were walking towards the elevator she asked, "So what were you listening too?" There it was, Peter sighed.

"Just nothing."

"Nothing as in you just headphones in or nothing as in it's none of my business?" Peter just mumbled to himself.

Natasha grinned as the elevator shot down.


	2. PART TWO

It’s crazy living in the Avengers Tower. (note I don't think this would work if they lived at the compound) He goes to school every day. He does his homework, and then he goes out as Spider-Man. Sometimes he even gets to go on missions with the Avengers. He also has made a promise to Aunt May to visit her every week. It was the only bad thing about living at the Avengers Tower, but he keep reminding himself that this is the safest option. This way Aunt May wasn't anyone’s target, and Peter was being protected by a group of superheroes at all time. 

Well, that came with disadvantages too. Peter could never seem to find time to be alone. For it being such a big tower everyone always seemed to be bumping into each other. That's why he started performing at a little bar tucked away in the city. Every Friday he would cut patrol short, and go down to Honey Dee's. No one knew him there. He wasn't Spider-Man, Peter Parker, or someone’s classmate. He was no one. The manager had taken a liking to him. There he could enjoy himself singing and dancing without having to face anyone. (Although he has ended up webbing up a couple people after they became intoxicated.) It was a nice outlet. 

The rest of the Avengers had gone out to celebrate, and Peter insisted on staying behind. Really he didn't want to miss going to Honey Dee's. As soon as they left he slipped on his suit, and grabbed his backpack. He quickly swung over to the location. He practically had the path memorized. Web on far right, lower web on the brick building, left, right, drop. Everything seemed to be falling into place tonight. Sometimes Peter would have to miss Honey Dee's to stop some criminal, but everything had been quiet since the last big mission. Giant robots tore down half the city, and now there was this unspoken of grace period. Once he got there he took no extra time quickly changing into his clothes in the alley beside the bar.

He entered through the back entrance like always. Patrick lifted his head. "Hey champ. They're waiting for you. You got some fans who keep coming back." Peter smiled.

"My pleasure."

"You're really going to enjoy that crowd tonight."

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see." Peter knew he wasn't letting onto something, but Patrick was good at keeping his lips sealed especially if he knew that it would surprise the heck out of ya.

 

The Avengers had found somewhere low-key to celebrate their recent victory. Since Peter wasn't coming they went to a bar that Tony suggested. It was one of his all time favorites, and it was a place he gone to regularly. People didn't really seem to care that the freaking Avengers were sitting in the darkly lit back of the bar. Everyone seemed to be more preoccupied on the stage. They were all waiting for something.

 

Despite doing this every week, every week Peter got the jitters. Patrick was announcing him. "One of your favorites has returned once again. I'm pretty sure he brings half of my clients, so I'm deeply grateful. Please welcome this sensation to the stage." His cheeks deepened to a rogue by Patrick's humbling words. There was applause and some hoots. He took a deep breath, and then stepped onto the stage.

 

"Is that... no that can't be!" Bruce was the first to react.

Natasha's mouth dropped.

Stark jumped up ready to lunge for the kid. "He is in so much trouble!"

Before Stark could walk up to the stage and drag Peter off, Steve grabbed him by the forearm. "Wait. I think his..."

"Let me be humored." Clint leaned back in his seat.

Peter signaled to the band something, and they started up with a jazzy tune. His heels started to tap to the rhythm. The fear that had stricken him washed away as he started to listen to the beat, and just the beat. He then launched himself into a tap routine.

"Oh this is getting recorded." Sam pulled out his phone, and started to film young Peter on the stage.

Tony proceeded to pull out his phone as well. "I am so going to use this as blackmail."

Natasha then gasped as Peter to started to sing. "Oh my god! It's beautiful."

"It looks like the little Spider has been holding out on us." Bruce chuckled. "He can climb on walls and all, but this is..." He didn't have to finish his sentence. There was just so many adjectives that could fill that space. Gorgeous. Breathtaking. Mystifying.

Natasha squealed. "My spider sense is tingling." Everyone then broke off into laugher.

As the music intensified the more Peter threw himself into it. With each octave he hit the more he forgot about everything. He was free from everything for just this little retreat.

Finally Peter's performance wrapped down. Tony turned to the usually hardened Black Widow, "Nat are those tears?"

Natasha quickly turned away to wipe her eyes.

Bruce grabbed his drink and chugged it down. "Let's give Peter a head start."

 

Peter was on the couch tinkering with his web shooters when everyone came back. He lifted himself up. "How was it?”, Peter asked. Everyone beamed at him. Natasha gave him a bundle of flowers. All of the sudden his stomach sank.

"For you."

"Please no."

"Oh yes kiddo." Stark pulled out his phone, and there he was doing that full 360 jump, and then sliding into another line of tap.

Peter gasped. "No!"

"I mean I never suspected this that one day I found you singing to yourself."


	3. PART THREE

Ever since the whole thing at Honey Dee's it has been hard to secretly sing and dance around. Any time he left he was pestered about if he was going to perform. He always had to assure them that he was just going out on patrol. He had to miss a couple of weeks, but luckily it soon died down when everyone started to focus on other more impertinent things.

Still no where was safe. He would start to softly sing to himself, but then his Spider-Sense would go off and he would turn around to see someone trying to record him. "Don't think I don't see that." No one had been able to successfully get any footage so far.

"You're as hard as it is to catch Big Foot on tape. Why are you making this so hard?!" Sam was starting to get frustrated with his lack of success.

"If sasquatch exist then maybe they aren't caught on tape, because they aren't supposed to be."

Peter even once found a recording device in the bathroom. "Natasha better luck next time." Peter grabbed it and dropped it into the toilet, and then closed the lid.

Later Natasha groaned. "SERIOUSLY PETER?!"

Peter had also just made it habit to not sing at all in the Tower, because he was pretty sure Tony had Jarvis recording his every single move.

Cap tried to convince him to sing the national anthem, but Peter's lips were fused together.

In the lab Bruce would try to antagonize Peter into singing by humming a little bit. "Please Bruce not you too."

"Peter you should be proud of yourself. Why don't you want to share your talent?" Peter turned away to avoid the question. It was his escape, and it was also his gentle reminder of his normal life.


	4. PART FOUR

With a small clasp the door closed, and the minute it did Peter slide into the common room in his sock. He had the Tower to himself. Now he could freely move and sing about away from prying eyes. "FRIDAY initiate privacy mode. I don't want you to capture anything embarrassing."

"Privacy mode initiated Peter. Recordings will be hidden away unless they become of importance."

"Can you set a password to it? If it's important the password will be supplied."

"Yes. What would you like the password to be?"

"Apple fudge."

"Spell it please."

"A P P L E F U D G E."

"No space? At first it sounded as if there was a space."

"No space. I don't like spaces in my passwords."

"I will note that..."

"No! That is not required."

"It has been noted." Peter sighed. It would not hurt to know that he did not like spaces in his passwords, because even though he does not like spaces does not mean he does not use them.

"Turn on my personalized music playlist." Finally! He practically vibrated and oozed with euphoria as he slide, moon walked, and twirled around. He threw some light flips in, went on to pirouette spinning around and around, and he even started to dance on the ceiling. He soon figured out how to use up all of the space to dance. Leaping from wall to wall, and dancing like he never could anywhere else without being asked questions, "How do you stick to the ceiling?", or being videotaped Peter felt like he had been unbounded and set free.

Peter was pretty sure they weren't going to be back, but then he was stricken when he heard a clatter and then a quick hush. "FRIDAY who's there?"

"The Avengers never left the tower." Peter's face turned hot pink, and his stomach dropped threatening to cause him to be nauseous. He didn't want them here. This wasn't for them, and now his joy had been snatched from him.

Peter tried to look away as Clint and Natasha walked from behind the door. "Where have you been?" He grumbled.

"We've been in Tony's lab. We just had to come up here. The footage doesn't do it justice." Everybody else walked out from the elevator, and Peter's anger fleeted and was permanently replaced by the weight of embarrassment in his stomach.

"Kid, apple fudge?"

Peter looked up at Tony who was just laughing. "It should be a thing." He said quietly.

"Don't be so timid all of the sudden." Tony chastised.

Clint then caught their attention. "Okay who got the best footage?" He then looked over at Peter's confused face. "Oh, we had a competition. Whoever wins chooses what we do tonight."

Vision and Wanda weren't there, and Steve seemed to be the only one who hadn't had something. At first Peter just stood to the side with Steve not really wanting to watch himself fully embarrass himself, but it was when they all burst into laughter that he had to know. He peered over everyone's shoulder. It was the worst ever. "I had a drone follow him.", Tony explained. There Peter was in his suit dancing around. It was his victory dance. He thought it was a good, but now he was not so sure about it. At least it was dancing Spidey, and not a dancing Peter.


	5. PART FIVE

A haunting sound woke everyone up. It was a symphony of keys being struck on the grand piano in the common room. The Avengers all grumbled as they stepped out of their room rubbing their eyes. Natasha yawned, "We have a piano?".

Bruce chuckled, "And apparently a player."

They all sneaked up towards the mouth of the hallway, but then the keys were suddenly slammed on as if the player realized they were coming. They all turned to see a horrified teenager slowly closing the lid to the piano. "Peter?", Clint groggily mumbled.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I just had to... to come down. I am just so sorry I woke you guys I should have realized."

"Pete, why are you down here playing the piano in the middle of the night."

"It's nothing."

"What's nothing."

"I just couldn't go to sleep that's all." Peter wringed his hands together. "I'm so sorry. I'll just go back to... "

Now freshly awakened Natasha pulled Peter into her arms. "How do you expect us to let you go when you even told us you couldn't go to sleep."

Sam huffed a little, "I'm pretty sure that if you can't sleep then none of us will be able to sleep."

"What ails you?" Clint deepened his tone and placed his hand on his shoulder. Peter chuckled a little. "No seriously kid, what's wrong?"

"It's just I miss May, and Ben, and I even miss ... just a little, like very little... not being Spider-Man." The last couple words were whispers like he still couldn't believe it. "But I love it. I love it so much, but there is just that line tiny part of me that." He face screwed up. "No that can't be I love being Spider-Man." He seemed at lost.

Bruce looked at him caringly. "What's that little part of you telling you."

"That maybe everything would have be fine if I hadn't become Spider-Man. The world would have been better if the spider had never bit me. Uncle Ben would still be alive. I could have stopped him, but I just didn't because I didn't think it wasn't my responsibility. But it was, because I can do what I can do it is my responsibility. If I don't do what I can then when everything goes wrong the only person I can blame is myself because I didn't do the most I can do."

"Peter, you even have your limits."

"People don't deserve to get hurt, because I am not giving it my all. I was such an idiot." Peter rubbed his face into his palms. "I'm sorry."

"Peter you can't blame yourself, because I know... we all know you are trying your best. Sometimes you just have to know that you have done your best."

"I just can't."

"We believe in you Peter."

Sleepily Peter muttered, "Thanks."

"Just stop blaming yourself." Peter let out a long yawn, and his heavy eyelids started to flutter. Natasha gave up at convincing Peter, and started leading him to the couch. "Come here." She guided him to the couch and laid him down. Clint tossed her a blanket, and she tucked him around it.

Sam even smiled a little as Peter yawned a little. "Aw little spider." Peter tensed up when Natasha pulled away.

"Please stay", he pleaded quietly.

"We will." Slowly everyone curled up onto the large semi-circled couch. Peter was in middle, with Natasha close by. Clint sprawled out on the floor, Sam crossed his arms and nodded off sitting up, and Banner sat on the very end observing the others before getting comfortable himself and falling to sleep.

 

Tony stretched and then looked around confused. "No breakfast? It's already eight." Steve walked up from behind and then nodded to the couch. There was a tangle of limbs and blankets. "Now that is adorable." Tony quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a photo.

"Let's let them sleep." Steve walk towards the kitchen and started up breakfast. Vision and Wanda came out from their rooms and also spotted the pile of sleeping heroes on the couch. It was unspoken, but they knew to leave them alone.

Clint was the first to wake up. He groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. "Did Peter sleep alright?"

Tony looked at him concerned. "Is that what this is about?"

"Peter was playing the piano last night. Apparently he couldn't go to sleep."

Tony eyebrow shot up. "Dang the kid can play the piano too?"

 

Everyone had gotten up, and was already eating breakfast when Peter came crawling over to the table. "How did you sleep?" Steve looked at Peter patiently.

"Very well. Thanks guys. I'm feeling better."

"Good. Now tell me where did you learn to play piano."

"It was my little secret that me, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben shared. No one else knew. I thought it was hard keeping that secret... Well radioactive spiders just make everything harder."

Soon that gloomy face that had shadowed Peter's face last night brightened up as he piled on pancakes onto his plate and started wolfing them down. Everyone seemed to go at ease as Peter started to go back to his regular happy old self.

Tony then broke it. "You were all so adorable on the couch all cozied up. I just couldn't help but you know." He pulled his phone out to show off his picture. Natasha made a quick reach for it. "That would be a waste of time. I had already had FRIDAY back it up about a hundred different ways."

THE END


End file.
